solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Аппропедия
Аппропедия (англ. Appropedia) - вебсайт wiki для совместных решений в области выживания, ликвидации бедности и международных разработок с акцентом на соответствие технологий друг другу.Joshua M. Pearce, Lonny Grafman, Thomas Colledge, and Ryan Legg, “Leveraging Information Technology, Social Entrepreneurship and Global Collaboration for Just Sustainable Development” Proceedings of the 12th Annual National Collegiate Inventors and Innovators Alliance Conference, pp. 201–210, 2008. Full text:http://www.nciia.org/conf08/assets/pub/pearce.pdf Аппропедия используется неприбыльными организациями и персоналиями в работе по проектам выживания, включая DemotechDemotech, Design for self reliance и Full Belly Project. Основатели Аппропедии: Лонни Графман (Lonny Grafman), Крис Уоткинс (Chris Watkins), Курт Бекманн (Curt Beckmann), Кэтрин Лэйн (Catherine Laine), Эндрю Лэмб (Andrew Lamb). Аппропедия основана на программном приложении MediaWiki. Теперь она вмещает более чем 14,000 статей. История thumb|Облако тегов Аппропедии состоит из 5,000 самых употребляемых слов страниц контента. После нескольких лет других онлайн- и оффлайновых проектов совместного выживания Лонни Графман дал старт Аппропедии в апреле 2006 года с упором на соответствие технологий, описываемых слишком широко. В решении использовать MediaWiki в качестве движка для Аппропедии ему помогли Аарон Антрим и Габриэль Краузе. Курт Бекман стал участником Аппропедии позже в 2006 году. Контакты с WikiGreen в декабре 2006 года помогли принять быстрое решение собрать силы. Было решено использовать название Appropedia. Это слияние сил привело к быстрому росту контента, включая разрешения от различных публикаций, и некоторый контент от CD3WD (CDs for the 3rd World - CD для стран третьего мира). С тех пор в Аппропедии появился контент с других сайтов: * International Rivers Network дала разрешение на несколько страниц ценного контента. * Practical Action разрешил более 100 статей. * Demotech, организация в Нидерландах, создала много страниц. * Эта wiki с организацией Village Earth была объединена в марте 2007 года.Village Earth. 2007. Village Earth joins the Appropedia wiki community. Appropriate Technology Project Blog. Это была оригинальная wiki соответствия технологий. * The How To Live Wiki (Wiki Как Выживать), запущенная Vinay Gupta (Винэй Гупта), - во многом материал был слит в Appropedia в марте 2007 года, и Винэй вступил в команду Аппропедии. * The Sgoals wiki, сфокусированная на практике бизнеса выживания, вступила в середине 2007 года. * The Students for Global Sustainability Wiki (Wiki студентов за глобальное выживание) влилась в январе 2008 года. * CCAT (The Campus Center for Appropriate Technology - Кампус-центр за соответствие технологий) взят в партнёры с Аппропедией для продвижения страниц своих проектов в апреле 2008 года. В 2012 году было добавлено расширение Semantic MediaWiki. Используется как источник Газеты и книги, использующие информацию из Аппропедии в качестве источника: # Kreye, Melissa M. "Metal accumulation in gill epithelium and liver tissue in steelhead (Oncorhynchus mykiss) reared in reclaimed wastewater", Thesis (M.S.) – Humboldt State University, Natural Resources: Wastewater Utilization Program, 2008. # Urmila Balasubramaniyam, Llionel S. Zisengwe, Niccoló Meriggi, Eric Buysman, Biogas production in climates with long cold winters, Wageningen, May 2008. # James A. West and Margaret L. West, "Using Wikis for Online Collaboration: The Power of the Read-Write Web", Jossey-Bass (December 15, 2008). Используется как инструмент образования Аппропедия также используется в сервисном обучении,J. M. Pearce, L. Grafman, T. Colledge, and R. Legg, “Leveraging Information Technology, Social Entrepreneurship and Global Collaboration for Just Sustainable Development” Proceedings of the 12th Annual National Collegiate Inventors and Innovators Alliance Conference, pp. 201–210, 2008. включая языковоеE. ter Horst and J. M. Pearce, “Foreign Languages and the Environment: A Collaborative Instructional Project”, The Language Educator, pp. 52–56, October, 2008.J. M. Pearce and E. ter Horst “Appropedia and Sustainable Development for Improved Service Learning”, Proceedings of Association for the Advancement of Sustainability in Higher Education 2008.Joshua M. Pearce and Eleanor ter Horst, “Overcoming Language Challenges of Open Source Appropriate Technology for Sustainable Development in Africa”, Journal of Sustainable Development in Africa, 11(3) pp. 230–245, 2010. и инженерное образованиеJoshua M. Pearce, “Appropedia as a Tool for Service Learning in Sustainable Development”, Journal of Education for Sustainable Development, 3(1), pp. 45–53, 2009. Q-Space pre-printS. Murphy and N. Saleh, "Information literacy in CEAB’s accreditation criteria: the hidden attribute", In Proceedings of The Sixth International Conference on Innovation and Practices in Engineering Design and Engineering Education, 2009. Hamilton, ON July 27–29, 2009.. Примечания См. также * Прикладные технологии с общедоступной базой наработок Ссылки * * Do It Yourself Instructions Motherlode: Appropedia Wiki, Derek Markham, Planet Green, Oct 19 2009. * Citizen Engineer – Часть 9, Страница 109 рекомендует Appropedia для "пересмотра ключевых соображений и модернизации взглядов инженерного сообщества." * Wiser.org, социальная сеть для выживания Категория:Технологические сайты Категория:Устойчивое сельское хозяйство